


markren-

by PET9900



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PET9900/pseuds/PET9900
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, markren - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	markren-

*全文gh  
*三观不正  
*人设oooooooocc  
*肾入！！！！！！！  
*精英攻×gh博主受

“啊...嗯...操...”  
果不其然，今天又射了。  
男人手中快速撸动的那粗长狰狞物，吐出浑浊浓腥的白稠黏液。全部泄在手机屏幕上一张翘着屁股十指掰开嫩瓣露出蜜穴的照片，蜜穴除了屏幕那滩新鲜黏液，里面早塞着不知是自己还是别人精液要流不流。  
李马克用纸擦了擦屏幕，再次刷新了一下这个被全推特称之第一水蜜桃的博主主页。  
和其他色情混圈博主不一样，这个拥有10w粉叫7x的色情博主不约炮不露正脸也不发推文，“单纯”靠每天不一样的衣服或者场景同样姿势拍照，就这样“单纯”的圈了10w粉，与其说圈粉这个博主更像发日记或已经形成某种习惯的癖好。李马克是偶然看到却不断上瘾的，他已经连续一个星期对着他不同照片撸，第一次看到这个人的照片就硬。  
7x@ren0323 · 28秒前  
【视频】  
刷新主页这博主居然史无前例的发了视频，一打开依旧是背对屏幕翘着屁股录的视频，不同是塞了根按摩棒，淫靡的响着水声伴随着轻轻的像小猫一样的呻吟声，“干..”刚撸完的那物又抬起头，就9秒的视频李马克撸动的时候满脑都是那个呻吟声最后看了三遍喘着粗气射了出来。“真想操”李马克射完的第一句，但不止是他，转发也无数人想拥有这样的人间尤物。  
但李马克是说做就做占有欲控制欲超强的狮子，他说想操那就是一定要操到！他决定发个私信，他当然也想过肯定无数人给他发过私信，但他一定要试试就算这个私信沉海底他也有办法通过他的人脉操上这只小猫咪然后到时候边操边问你敢不回我私信。  
黄仁俊今天喝了朋友寄来的果酒，却不知道是自己酒量差还是果酒度数高，喝了一瓶就有点醉，一醉就很难控制住自己，他有很奇怪的性癖，他从不知道什么时候开始就幻想被进入，却又害怕男人，他试过约炮，他还记得第一次约炮那人是个西装革履说话举止绅士的男士，但却在男人洗完澡后觉得不行，他进行不下去，好在男人没强迫也没生气，再后来几次也是这样，再后来他怕别人尴尬也怕自己尴尬就没在约了，他只能和自己各种玩具度过。他记得创这个推就是为了约炮，喝酒坏事，他第一次拍照传推就是因为小酌了一杯红酒，醒了以后先是自己吓到自己，后自己的粉丝数不断上升，人们在他照片底下评论转发里yy，甚至私信，意外满足了他某种奇特的快感。喝酒坏事，这不，朋友这中国寄来的果酒又让微醺的仁俊录了视频。  
黄仁俊迷迷糊糊去洗了个澡，洗完澡彻彻底底清醒！头发还没干他便冲出去拿起手机看那条视频，拍了一下无辜的脑门，看到蹭蹭蹭的转发数，只能安慰着算了发就发吧反正也没露脸当10w粉福利了，他开始翻那些评论转发，都是想操他，他返回看私信，千篇一律+v约炮，他看都懒得看，但在一个黑色头像愣了一下，是张图片，好奇心使他点了进去。有两张。一张手机屏幕里的他和手机屏幕上的白稠液体。一张 粗长刚射完勃起顶端还留点精液的成年男人阴茎。  
黄仁俊侧底酒醒，他不知道为什么自己很突然又想拿东西堵住后面，他觉得他性瘾又犯了，可他明明刚刚才玩过自己，他埋进枕头，用手指插进自己蜜穴，一根..两根...哈...不够...，他喘着热气把刚刚那根按摩棒毫不犹豫整根插进去，却突然像小孩一样哭起来“呜呜呜...好冰...不够...嗯..啊...”他幻想着刚刚那人发来的照片，想象那人的阴茎进入这自己才勉强射出来。  
又回到浴室清理自己，他对着镜子照了照，脸红一片，不知道是害羞还是喝酒完脸红，又觉得莫名其妙，居然一张照片把自己搞成这样...但他好想真的试试被那样的进入...会不会很大自己吃不吃的下...使劲摇了摇头。天啊自己在想什么！  
....理智赢不过自然反应，他再次打开欣赏那张屌的时候，对面像读懂他的心思一样问他约不约，他可是虽天真浪漫却也热情开放的白羊，两个寂寞又渴望填满双方的人在得知在一个市后火速约到两人中间位置的酒店...

凌晨两点。  
两人在N酒店碰了头。  
黄仁俊先到的，他还在推特聊天框里和李马克聊天。  
7x：在酒店大门了...我穿的黄色卫衣...  
MK：看到了，很可爱...回头宝贝，我在你后面。  
黄仁俊抬起头一转身便撞进李马克怀里，好闻的雪松香伴烟草味，黄仁俊不喜欢烟味。却不排斥李马克身上的烟草味。真是双标，他笑想自己。  
“笑什么？”  
黄仁俊这才从李马克怀里抬起头，和他想的完全不一样，超乎自己想象的大帅哥，五官精致轮廓分明深邃，弯弯的眉毛下面挂着圆圆的眼睛，嘴角上扬高挺的鼻子上挂着圆框眼镜，竟显得痞乖痞乖，就连声音都能让自己发大水，黄仁俊没想过原来自己也是个颜狗，满脑只有赚到了居然也忘了回答。  
而李马克看着这个盯自己看足有一分钟的人感到可爱，成年了吗？他不搞未成年，眼前单纯漂亮可爱的公主nim真的是那个gh博主吗？他又双标的觉得就算是未成年他也忍不住了。  
“成年了吗？”到底还是良心问了句。  
“成..成年了啊”gh博主耳朵突然染红两眼瞪圆似小鹿磕磕巴巴答道。  
脸皮厚如李马克，笑了笑便牵着貌美仁俊开房去，摇摇头想gh博主那么不经撩的吗？网上倒是挺骚。  
刷开房门，身为成熟成年人的李马克当然是一关门就把人先压墙上搞前戏，事实上李马克没有和炮友做过搞前戏这种事，为名为利排队上他床的人都是自己搞好张腿等他操的。但这个看起来未成年的博主让他莫名心软软想揉进怀里。  
牵着的手压在墙上，李马克凑上去压墙上深吻黄仁俊，黄仁俊却如同小鹿吃惊，明明两个人都是洗好澡来准备开荤的，李马克没想到坐拥10w粉的蜜桃博主那么害羞，搞的好像自己欺负人，赶紧松手。  
“弟弟，我还没搞你呢，你怎么比被日到还受惊”李马克哭笑不得的走向床边坐着拿起一根烟起来点。  
黄仁俊心跳的很快，他吃惊他不排斥，他其实算是第一次和人接吻，没想到感觉那么好，那人嘴里散发淡淡烟草味如同催情药，他走向坐床边点烟的人，跪坐着抬头。  
“哥哥..能不能教我抽烟呀”  
李马克喷出一口浓浓烟雾全部洒在黄仁俊精致脸蛋，睫毛扑散扑散惹得人心痒痒，渍，小妖精。  
黄仁俊抢过李马克正抽的拿根，猛吸一口，咳咳..咳咳..灌了一口难闻的浓烟进肺，差点没把自己呛死。黄仁俊才知道烟不好闻..是这个男人好闻..不是烟的问题。  
“哥哥还是教你接吻吧”  
李马克被面前小孩学大人抽烟可爱到，怎么这个人做什么都可可爱爱，捻灭烟头，和黄仁俊来了个深而长的吻。他亲的很用力，吮吸着黄仁俊的舌头，黄仁俊没经验，舌头笨拙的伸出任由李马克灵活舌头随便缠绕，他被亲的轻飘飘，一刻觉得他能一直亲下去，却没想自己不懂换气，李马克离开他嘴巴分不清谁的津液垂在他嘴角，他才大口呼吸新鲜空气。  
“你第一次？”李马克有点不可思议。  
“嗯...真人第一次。”黄仁俊害羞道。  
“那还继续吗？”李马克几乎是压抑着自己说这句话，别人他才不管。  
黄仁俊怕李马克嫌弃自己要走，他才刚被点燃，而且李马克是他难得遇过自己不抗拒的。几乎着急的要哭出来。  
“哥哥不要走！”  
李马克笑出来，这么委屈又是怎么回事啊，又觉得自己在欺负他了，小可怜蛋。  
黄仁俊站起来，因为在地上跪坐有点久脚开始发麻，整个人直接扑倒坐床上的李马克，就这样黄仁俊叠在李马克身上，两人眼对眼嘴对嘴又热吻起来，不同是这次是黄仁俊主动。黄仁俊学东西快，他学着刚刚李马克那样的吻法缠绕李马克的舌头，他虔诚努力的讨好李马克，突然觉得自己小腹上有个硬硬的东西杵着自己，他知道那是什么耳朵又红了，而李马克倒不是黄仁俊亲硬的，是光看着黄仁俊那张脸就能硬...黄仁俊抬起眼与李马克对视，身为gh博主他还是知道怎么做的，他的吻往下延，脖子到胸口到小腹到掰开那条黑色平角裤，照片里那个东西拍到自己脸上...  
“弟弟，不要也可以”李马克揉揉小孩的头。  
“不...是我自己想...”  
说完便埋头干大事了，他虽然没真枪实干过，但因为道不清的性瘾看过无数片子。所以整的倒是挺有那回事的。他一手握住又热又硬的阴茎一手轻揉囊袋，舌头认真打转马眼，这会李马克已经半坐床头张着腿任黄仁俊翘着屁股俯下身给他舔枪，黄仁俊舔两下就抬眼看他的时候他就能硬两分，是天使啊。黄仁俊开始用嘴模仿性交，GV上的小受总是能整根吞下去，李马克的实在太大了，他很努力的吞吐，却吃不下整根，急的又要哭漏出呜呜小声的猫咪声，李马克像被扯到哪根线，轻揉着脑袋的手突然猛力按压抽插，黄仁俊这才知道什么叫深喉，李马克阴茎在温热且还是黄仁俊含着的双重刺激下射了一大股乳白浓液，全部射在黄仁俊嘴里，阴茎抽出来拍打了两下黄仁俊的脸，惹得天使的脸蛋睫毛嘴巴都是他的东西，黄仁俊眼红红的，李马克再也忍不住，手插进黄仁俊嘴里打转，把自己的子孙抠出来后让黄仁俊趴自己身上，黄仁俊就这样搂着他的肩膀双腿张开坐李马克腿上，衣服早在刚刚接吻口交脱光光了，两人性物互相抵着，黄仁俊吻着李马克脖子喉结肩膀，李马克就着精液给他幻想一周的蜜穴做扩张。李马克插进一指黄仁俊就逼得挺了挺身子，李马克看出黄仁俊的心思非要插上一句“别人搞和自己搞不一样吧”的确不一样，黄仁俊脸红承认的点点头，慢慢又加了一根指头搅动，两根手指抽插搅动出水声，里面充满李马克的精液润滑，李马克又频频触碰到他的敏感点又躲开，黄仁俊忍不住自己腰扭着要找位置。被使坏心眼的李马克拍了一掌在雪白肉嫩的屁股，屁股一下红了起来。看黄仁俊委屈的又要哭李马克晕倒怎么有那么爱哭的小孩子。到底也是心疼“叫哥哥，哥哥就好好疼你”，“哥哥..哥哥.....要..”，李马克抽出两指把人推倒，现在换成黄仁俊张开双腿被压在身下，“要？要什么”，李马克的阴茎硬的发烫的抵着穴口就是不插进去等着黄仁俊回答，看着脸红的小孩子李马克不禁又逗他“宝贝，我刚刚再用手插你会你该射了吧，留了好多水”这句是实话，黄仁俊此刻已经啥也不顾了，自己张着穴往前凑“要...要哥哥操我”李马克这才开启打桩机模式，扩张做的很好黄仁俊倒是没什么吃力就把这根比按摩器真实又粗长的阴茎吃下去，李马克插进去先是头皮发麻，自己的阴茎被幻想对象的小穴真实包裹又热又紧，随后李马克才轻一下重一下的抽插，很快被找到敏感点李马克不停碾压那硬币大的地方，黄仁俊爽到不停夹腿，却被李马克强势的掰开。“啊...啊...唔...哥哥那里...”李马克看到被自己玩弄着的天使浑身泛着粉红，下面还在抽插上面忍不住与天使唇舌交缠...冲刺的时候李马克把黄仁俊一腿抬自己肩上，这样能进入的更深，黄仁俊也随着李马克加快频率的抽插呻吟，最后李马克用力的囊袋也要拍打进去，低喘着要拔出来射的时候被黄仁俊按住！随着黄仁俊一阵抽搐 两个人同时射了，黄仁俊全部射李马克小腹上，李马克全部灌进黄仁俊小腹里，李马克还没拔出来，两个人抱着像连体婴儿。  
“怎么那么傻，不知道射进去弄不好会发烧吗”李马克轻揉黄仁俊的头毛。  
“我...我...如果是你我愿意...发烧”  
“？”

如果说李马克今天刚遇见这个穿着黄色卫衣的小男孩就有想法这炮干的好就处长期炮友的话，听完眼前这个 人前高冷博主人后可爱小猫的故事经历后，李马克决定把小孩子追到手！这样的天使落别人手上他要后悔一辈子。好在黄仁俊也是那么想。close了站子，两人重新走进对方的故事 展开爱情。

dbq写的匆匆忙忙又很俗套 总之就是因为想吃肉了才搞的 谢谢谢谢谢有缘人看到望轻喷 喜欢就更好了❤


End file.
